


A-Z Icons for 1st Half 2021

by jujukittychick



Series: 1_million_words a-z [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Community: 1_million_words, Fanart, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Icons for 1-Million-Words' A-Z Challenge for the first half of 2021 (1 letter/week). They'll all be themed for Teen Wolf, primarily the different characters, but some letters I may have to get creative with. Each chapter will be a different letter.
Series: 1_million_words a-z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	1. Alphas and Argents

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are good, some are meh. I'm using pixlr.com to make these right now because I'm too apathetic to want to fight with Gimp instead, so there's only so much I can do with what it provides. Feel free to borrow any that catch your eye, just try to link back to here.

Alphas: Derek, Deucalion

Argents: Allison, Chris, Kate


	2. Betas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betas, or at least Derek's Betas this time

Boyd: 

Erica: 

Isaac: 

Jackson: 


	3. Christopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for Christopher Argent
> 
> (and a little Chris/Derek too)


	4. Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is for Derek Hale (and a little Derek/Isaac too)


	5. Erica Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).


	6. Finstock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F is for Bobby Finstock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).


	7. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is for Game...because I didn't want to do Gerard lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).
> 
> I NOW HAVE [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/mVud3tQGGB)! Come talk with me about my fanfics and other fic related things.
> 
> Want to see my plot bunnies for all the fandoms I write in? Want to leave a plot bunny for me? Come visit me at [Juju's Bunnies](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/)


	8. Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H is for the rest of the Hales (Malia, Cora, Laura, Talia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).
> 
> I NOW HAVE [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/mVud3tQGGB)! Come talk with me about my fanfics and other fic related things.
> 
> Want to see my plot bunnies for all the fandoms I write in? Want to leave a plot bunny for me? Come visit me at [Juju's Bunnies](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/)

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
